


Harry Potter and the Multiplicity of Games

by orphan_account



Series: Game For That [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter video games
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A parodic review of the various Harry Potter video games





	1. Introduction

**What on Earth is this?**

A parodic review of the Harry Potter video games,based on Some Moron’s I’m Game for That but covering all the games (at least all the ones I’ve played).

**What order are you reviewing them in?**

LEGO Creator:Harry Potter (LC:HP) 

LEGO Creator:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (LC:HP&COS)

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone (HP&SS) 

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (HP&COS)

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (HP&POA)

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (HP&GOF)

Harry Potter:Quidditch World Cup (HP:QWC)

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (HP&OOTP)

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (HP&HBP)

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 (HP&DH 1)

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 (HP&DH 2)

LEGO Dimensions:Harry Potter world (LD:HP)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 1 (LHP:1)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 2 (LHP:2)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 3 (LHP:3)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 4 (LHP:4)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 5 (LHP:5)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 6 (LHP:6)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 7 (LHP:7)

Harry Potter:Hogwarts Mystery (HP:HM)


	2. LC:HP 1: This......is a game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to get through this game in five or six chapters. I’m a completionist.

_Some background first:this game came out in late 2001. As best as I can tell,it was made both to cash in on Harry Potter and to keep the LEGO Creator engine running a while longer than mid-2002. It was developed by Superscape,released by LEGO Software,and is interestingly enough the first LEGO game to be based on a licensed property._

_Lego Creator: Harry Potter is (VERY,VERY loosely) related to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone and allows the player to play as various different characters and go into four general areas, plus 5 extra areas. The area of Hogwarts school has four place-able extra rooms to reach other areas, including Professor Snape's Potions Class and the Forbidden Corridor. The game includes many features that give the player a lot of (read:some) creative ability. Features include taking control of mini-figures,driving the Hogwarts Express, changing the weather,casting spells,flying on broomsticks, and creating your own mini-figures and models._

_I first played this in early 2006,aged 7. At the time,I thought it was pretty cool for a computer game,but now I’m approaching it with a more.......critical eye. It was very fun to play on my dad’s laptop and later on my old computer,which I got in 2005 and which broke down in early 2012._

_So.....on with the game!_

————-

 Narrator:*is silent*

Music:Hi there,I’m Incidental Music,and you’ll be listening to  _me_ for the rest of the game! So,uh,nice to meetcha.

4 Privet Drive:*is just a poorly defined door*.

Plants:*are there*.

Harry’s face:Ooh! Shiny letter! Ooh! 

Hagrid:Yup. Here’s yeh letter,Harry. Oh,and by the way,you’re a wizard,Harry *winks*.

Platform 9 3/4:*is busy*.

NPCs:Bustle,bustle.

Students:*wave*.

 Harry:With your leave,player,I will take this opportunity to hop into the nearest train compartment.

Sky:*is bright*.

Me:Isn’t it supposed to be afternoon or something?

Train tracks:*spontaneously,and in rainbow colors,form out of thin air*.

Harry and Ron:We’re going to lean out of the window because that’s what we do.

Hedwig:*goes flap flap*

Smokestack plume:*is multicolored*

Hogwarts:*assembles itself*

Harry:Hogwarts,at last.

MrToddWilkins:Yeah,this isn’t Hogwarts. The design is too simple for me.

Harry:You may be playing this game,but I don’t give a hoot what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig going flap flap is a reference to the dreadful fanfic Professor Lupus and the Curse of the Wearwolf. One of the lines in that fic is literally ‘owl went flap flap’


	3. LC:HP 2:Minigames,minigames everywhere

Mission.....excuse me, _Minigame_ 1:Find Scabbers

Ron:Hello,Vaguely Animatronic LEGO Harry!

(Ron’s Mouth:Perpetually Stupid Expression)

 Ron:My rat’s gone loose. Let’s catch him.

Harry’s Mouth:Bwah?

Harry:*scoots around Entrance Hall that only vaguely resembles its canon counterpart*

MrToddWilkins:It was the Dark Age of LEGO games,so don’t you mind the graphics. Also,why hasn’t Hermione appeared all game?

Scabbers:*squeaks*

Scabbers:*hides behind Slytherin banner*


End file.
